


It Has Been So Long

by youst226



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Brotherly Love, Gen, No Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youst226/pseuds/youst226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is rescued from Thanos but thinks it's a trick. Thor just wants his brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Been So Long

_You’re a monster._

_You deserve to be in this cell._

_All those people are dead because of you._

_You will never change._

_You’re a monster._

_A monster._

_Monster._

 

“Loki.” The god was snapped out of his nightmare by a familiar voice. He opened his emerald eyes to find icy blue ones staring back at him. His immediatelywent wide with fear. “Please…Thor…Not again!” his voice was raspy and barely audible. He struggled to flee from the larger god only to be reminded of the chains that held him firmly to the wall. “Loki, what are you talking about? I am here to rescue you!” Thor said, confused as he broke the chains.

The smaller god fell to the ground trembling; he attempted to get away again, but instead to cry out at the pain that surged through him. The last thing he remembered was the towering figure reach down to pick him up before he blacked out in a mixture of pain and fear.

 

He felt an unfamiliar feeling, comfort. He opened his eyes; he was in a large bed, with silk sheets. It was his room from back in Asgard.

He sat up, still in pain but nothing like before. _This is just a trick; this isn’t real, just another way for Thanos to torture me._ He laid back down enjoying the feeling of home while it lasted, expecting to be ripped back into reality any moment. He heard the sound of a door opening; he looked up and saw his ‘brother’ looking at him. _And it’s over._

Thor had a concerned look on his face as approached the tortured god carefully. “Loki?” he said worried. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Oh please, don’t play this game, just…get it over with.” “Brother? What do you mean?” Loki’s eyes suddenly went dark. “What do I mean? What do I mean?! You know very well what I mean, you’re here to torture me, like every other time you’ve come.” Thor was stunned by the cruel tone in his voice. “Call me a monster! Then come and act as if you want to help me!” Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Thor ran to his side, only to be pushed away. “Stop!” Loki’s voice was breaking, the tears falling down his cheeks. “If you’re going to hurt me then do it!” His voice was down to a whisper. “But don’t pretend to care.” The Thunder God decided to keep his distance to not anger his brother further. “Please…-“ Loki whimpered. “-…just leave.”

 

Thor stood by the window of his own room; he had reluctantly left his brother’s room about an hour ago.

He angry was at himself, because he couldn’t help his brother, he couldn’t free him of the lies his mind had been plagued with. When he couldn’t take thinking about it any longer, he turned around and headed back to Loki’s room.

 

Loki was shoved down on to his knees painfully in front of The Allfather. Odin’s face was cruel and heartless as he looked down at his ‘son’ with disgust. Thor stood beside him holding what resembled a needle and thread. “Father please, I only wanted to prove to you that I was a worthy son. Wanted you to treat me like you do Thor.” The damaged god looked up with pleading eyes, but was met an unforgiving glare. Thor stepped forward and bent down to Loki, looking almost as if he were going to help him up. Then he felt one of the guards tightly grip his mangled, un-kept hair.

 Loki almost yelped but the sound caught in his throat as he realized what was happening. He immediately tried to struggle but felt another hand grab his chin to prevent him from moving. As soon as the needle punctured the skin of his upper lip he cried out in pain as blood began to trickle down his face.

 

Loki shot up, sweaty, breathing uneven. He looked around, he was still in the bed he’d been in before, the one with the green sheets and everything else that felt like home. He slowly began to calm down until he heard the footsteps. Immediately he could tell they were Thor’s, loud, heavy, his brother never was one for stealth.

His body tensed and his eyes narrowed as the footstep got closer and closer. The door opened and Thor slipped in, he took no time stopping as he walked towards Loki.

Loki was about to protest when Thor’s hand clasped around his mouth. The smaller god’s eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. He had known it was too good to be true, that he was back on Asgard, with his family, and that Thor actually cared about him. It had all been a trick and now the real Thor was back to punish him for believing it.

“Loki I am not here to hurt you.” Tears silently began to roll down Loki’s face as he looked Thor straight in the eye, and he knew that he was not lying.

“I do not know what has led you to believe otherwise, but I swear to you, I would never hurt you, because you are my brother and no matter what happens-“ he removed the hand from Loki’s mouth and hugged him tightly. “-you always will be.”

 

Loki curled himself up again Thor, sobbing quietly while Thor held him; they sat like this for hours. Loki eventually pulled back and stared into Thor’s icy blue eyes, but they no longer looked cold like they did in his nightmares, but more like the bright blue of the sky above Asgard.  Those were the eyes he had come to know so well, the eyes of his brother.

 “Oh Thor…” he whispered.

_“It has been so long.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one-shot I thought up. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
